


Against Stereotypes

by SkinsT



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I've never seen omega!otabek before so here we go, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Otabek Altin, Pole Dancing, Slow Burn, let me know your thoughts!, omega!otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: In a world where secondary genders exist, stereotypes also come with it. It was something that Yuri Plisetsky cared about a great deal, and was delighted the day he presented as an Alpha. Otabek on the other hand...(aka a story about how Otabek is the Omega for a change. Rating may change in upcoming chapters!)





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/gifts).



> I enjoy certain portrayals of the a/b/o verse, specifically ones where Omega's aren't treated like trash. Thus, I was interested in trying my hand at an Omega!Otabek, if only because I have not seen it on this site ever, and considering the way he looks, I thought it might be a bit of a surprise to his peers. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this. Let me know if you'd like further chapters. :)

Of all the people in the world, no one expected anything but either an alpha or a beta from Otabek Altin. Thus, when he presented as an Omega just shy of his 16th, for the very, very few who knew, it was a massive surprise. 

He looked nothing like a stereotypical, beautiful omega, but then, there had been plenty of others in the world that didn’t match the stereotypes. Viktor, for example, at first was seen as a very stereotypical Omega in his youth, with his beautiful long hair and slender build. But he had grown into his body, and now most had no idea what his secondary gender was. It was a subject up for hot debate.

Most of the world suppressed their scents in order to prevent most from being discriminated against, although the rights for all three secondary genders had improved over the years. Nonetheless, Otabek himself chose to keep his own identity very much on the down low. The only ones that knew were his parents, younger sister, and his coach, for they recognised the symptoms of his first heat when he first presented. To most, due to his use of suppressants, thought him to be either a beta or an alpha.

Honestly, he preferred it that way.

It was not as though he was ashamed of his omega status, but rather, he simply wanted it private lest certain  _ interested parties  _ tried to take advantage of the fact. Furthermore, he did not want his skill on the ice to be in any way taken from him simply because of his secondary gender.

After the Grand Prix, he was due for a heat, but for the most part ignored it on account of Worlds coming up. He didn’t want any further distractions from what he was already distracted by.

Namely, a certain newly presented alpha named Yuri Plisetsky, who had somewhat surprised his peers with his secondary gender. It was hard to hide, the stink of pheromones that he couldn’t yet control, not to mention the fact that Yuri  _ flaunted  _ his alpha status openly, delighted that he had presented as the secondary gender he wanted most. Many of his fans had suspected he might present as an omega, due to his looks, and it seemed as though the Russian absolutely  _ delighted  _ in proving them all wrong.

Regardless, by the time the Grand Prix had rolled around, Yuri’s coach had at least forced him to start using scent control soaps, something he had been willing to do after nearly being thoroughly  _ mobbed  _ by his fanbase, a good handful of which were omegas. On one such occasion was after Otabek had first re-met the blonde, taken him on his motorbike to help him escape rabid fangirls after his knot, and even having him on the back of his bike had almost been a little much for the Kazakh, especially with his heat approaching.

But in the end, it all ended up going fairly well. He had become friends with the young alpha, placed 4th in the Grand Prix, and supported his Russian friend - maybe being Yuri’s  _ first  _ friend.

And so, after Worlds had ended, they had kept in contact, finding that they had a lot in common after all. They both enjoyed sweets, pastries and a majority of savoury foods. They texted a lot, given that Otabek wasn’t so fond of social media, but Yuri’s urging had him posting more often on instagram than he would’ve.

Ironically, even after presenting, Otabek did not gain any of the softer curves nor traditionally ‘feminine’ characteristics that most Omega’s gained either before or after presenting. Instead, it was as though his body decided to ignore the stereotypes entirely, and he simply gained stronger lines, a stronger jaw, and his muscle mass increased somewhat after his heat had passed.

It had taken a week, like usual heats, but during that time, he had ignored his phone entirely, causing Yuri to worry. His texts, which Otabek was able to check, consisted mostly of asking where he was, and a few missed calls.

[ 8:40pm 5/2 Yuri ] oi, Beka, where are you? Why aren’t you responding?

[ 5:30am 6/2 Yuri ] goin for a run, you better reply when I get back

[ 11:31am 6/2 Yuri ] HEY

[11:34am 6/2 ]  _ Missed call from Yuri _

[12:22pm 6/2]  _ Missed call from Yuri _

The man had to chuckle. He just knew he was going to get a verbal smack when he called back. The day his heat ended, he felt well enough to call. It was only a few hours ahead in Almaty, so he was confident that Yuri was probably at lunch or something.

And so the alpha was, for on the first ring, the blonde picked up and yelled, “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!” down the line.

Otabek winced.

“Busy. Sorry I couldn’t contact you,” he answered with sincerity, but Yuri wasn’t done.

“What kept you so busy for a whole week that you couldn’t text or call?!” the younger male demanded.

Otabek paused for a moment. While he admitted to himself that Yuri, in the short time they had been reaquainted, had become a good friend that he enjoyed being around, he wasn’t entirely sure if he was quite ready to admit to his fellow skater that he was an omega. But he knew Yuri wasn’t exactly the type to let up on something like this.

“It’s a private matter, I’m sorry,” he said softly, and added as an afterthought, “you’ll know someday.”

“Ch,” Yuri’s temper seemed to be somewhat reined in. As much as he was dying to know what exactly kept his friend, only friend, out of commission for a whole week with no contact, he decided that if Otabek had his reasons for keeping it private, he’d respect it. After all, the reclusive skater had told him much in their brief time together, more than anyone else he knew in the skating circuit, so he knew that whatever it was, it had to be something deeply private.

That, and Otabek said he’d know someday.

Well, he supposed he’d have to be patient.

 

* * *

 

A year and a half passed. In that time, Yuuri and Viktor both retired at the end of another eventful season. The former had finally won his Grand Prix gold, with Viktor as silver for the first time in a long time, and Yuri as bronze. Otabek had once again come fourth, by a very narrow margin. But it left Viktor with no more excuses, no more skirting around what was there from the previous year;

He and Yuuri were to be wed.

As was expected, it was an extravagant affair. Yuuri, predictably, chose Phichit as his best man, while Viktor chose Chris. Yuuri, much to his anger, was chosen as a flower boy, because despite the fact that he was an alpha, he was still fairly petite. It amused Otabek somewhat that even though Yuri was 17 now, he was still as much of a firecracker as ever when the mood struck him.

Over the years, he and Yuri had only grown closer as good friends. The only time that they had come close to the conversation about his secondary gender was during a video call over skype in mid July.

They had both been tired from training that day, and had talked about visiting one another to train together, when Yuri had been complaining about his schedule and getting up at dawn.

The subject of his fangirls had come up, and then dangerously close to the one subject Otabek wanted to avoid;

_ “All of them screaming…. Well, I’m sure you’d know what that’s like, right?” _

Clearly, Yuri thought he was also an alpha.

_ “I suppose,”  _ he had offered, as he had certainly had many female fans and even some male ones, come up to him, being the ‘hero’ of his country. Still, since he was vigorous with scent blockers, no one could really get high off of his, at least.

But now the after party of the wedding was here, and he had gone out onto the balcony of the lavish restaurant the happy couple had chosen to get some air. He had a flute of champagne in his hand, which he sipped as he looked out into the night sky. 

It wasn’t long before Yuri had followed him and stood comfortably close to the older man. Otabek offered him a small smile before resuming his enjoyment of the sky.

Up close, despite his use of the usual soaps, the energy and activity of the day had mostly worn it off. Yuri’s scent was that of cinnamon spice and vanilla; a rather sweet scent for an Alpha, but it fit him perfectly in Otabek’s opinion. To him, it was a comforting scent, unlike most alphas, that stunk to him.

He supposed it was an omega thing, something he largely ignored.

“There is something I’d like to confess to, though it must not leave here,” Otabek began, not one to mince words. 

Yuri, who had looked quite content and almost ready to begin casual conversation, blinked with some surprise, “what’s that?”

“You asked once why I was away for a week, over a year ago,” the Kazakh man leaned against the railing of the balcony, “it was my heat week.”

“Oh, right--” Yuri seemed to dismiss it before the implications hit him like a bomb, “wait, WH--”

Otabek slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him yelling and attracting attention. Yuri’s eyes were blown wide, and the omega put a finger over his own mouth, eyes narrowed.

Yuri calmed, and the brunette lowered his hand, “heat week. So that means…”

“Yes,” he nodded, “I’m an Omega. Have been before we met again.”

It took quite some time for the blonde to process what he had just heard. All along, he had assumed Otabek was an alpha like him. It seemed to fit him so well - but an  _ omega?!  _

No one would ever have assumed it. And it occurred to him that it was no wonder the man kept it a closely guarded secret. If the press found out something like that, they’d have a field day…

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Don’t take it personally,” the man sighed and sipped more of his drink, “we had only just met again. At this point, only my mother, sister and coach know of my secondary gender, and I prefer to keep it that way,” he turned back to Yuri, expression gentle, “it was simply something I wasn’t willing to discuss at the time.”

“I get that,” Yuri sighed and turned away, back to the sky, “it’s… quite a surprise, though it explains a few things…” 

Sometimes, when they had been together, especially after an incredibly strenuous day, Yuri had found Otabek’s scent of cloves and mint to be rather… intoxicating, something that had confused the Russian greatly. After all, although alpha/alpha pairs existed, it was rare.

So why had he been so attracted to the other man?

Now he understood.

“Anyway,” he turned to Yuri with a slightly sheepish smile, “don’t wail on me again if I drop off the radar for a week, alright?”

Yuri had to smirk at that, though a thought occurred to him. Heat week… he wondered about that. What… did that involve? It wasn’t as though he had participated in that kind of thing with another person before…

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the blonde held up his own glass of champagne, something he had snuck from the table.

“Cheers~”

The two drank, a new trust between them with the knowledge of a great secret between them.

  
  



	2. The Knight’s Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring gave way to summer, and in that time, Otabek noticed a few small changes after he had told Yuri about his secondary gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the positive feedback on this story! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm not really sure where I plan to take this, or how long it will be, but I'll let that come to me as it does. For now, I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2. :) 
> 
> If you have any requests on what you'd like to see from our dynamic duo, please let me know!
> 
> Also, credit to GuyBlackhand for giving me the idea of some of the Omega powers ;) Cheers!

Spring gave way to summer, and in that time, Otabek noticed a few small changes after he had told Yuri about his secondary gender.

They were small, but things he noticed regardless. For one, Yuri seemed to have opened up more about the fact that he, well, liked him. The Kazakh man had asked the Russian about it, and although Yuri had liked Otabek from the start, it seemed as though something had stopped him from going any further than just a simple close friendship.

This occurred in the change rooms in St. Petersburg, where Otabek, over the summer, had chosen to do his training under Viktor’s tutelage. He had noticed Yuri being a little more affectionate than before.

As it turned out, there was a reason. One of which had made Yuri very uncomfortable. He had sat beside his friend looking somewhat… guilty? As though he knew that changing his behaviour because he knew Otabek was an Omega was… well… _insulting._

“It’s not as though I didn’t do it when I thought you were an Alpha,” that was true; Yuri had hugged him every now and then before, “it’s just that… it’s hard to unlearn certain behaviours.”

Otabek understood. To be attracted to another alpha was very, very uncommon, and obviously something Yuri had been struggling with from the get go. He had liked him from the start, and that was what mattered to Otabek.

“I don’t mind,” he offered easily, “I understand.”

Yuri let out a deep sigh of relief at that.

 

* * *

 

One other change Otabek noticed was that Yuri seemed to, occasionally, shyly enquire about how the other man felt about his secondary gender, and questions surrounding being an Omega in general.

Otabek didn’t mind. It was only natural to be curious. He had answered all of Yuri’s questions truthfully and in great detail, to the point where the alpha grew more confident, and comfortable, talking about the subject.

It was somewhat a relief to openly discuss his secondary gender with someone that was not his family. He didn’t talk about it with his coach unless he needed time off for a heat week, but that only occurred once every 2 years, thanks to his medication, so there was little to discuss.

Telling Yuri had been a positive thing, and a positive change, to their friendship. There was attraction there, of course, but it wasn’t something that either of them were really willing to pursue at the current time. They were content where they were, training to skate, and their competitions.

For now...

 

* * *

 

A seasonal get together was held for Russian skaters preparing for the season while Otabek was there. There were always reporters and sponsors at the formal event, and although Yuri was not a fan of public gatherings, having Otabek there served to help keep him calm.

The older man seemed to be more preoccupied with the selection of food, anyway. It made Yuri giggle internally.

It was then that the Russian spotted _him._ A skeevy alpha reporter of whom he hated with every fibre of his being, which, given his famously bad temper, wasn’t exactly hard to do. But Yuri was not the only one who had issues with this particular man. He tended to use his powers as an alpha to force answers out of people, especially omegas.

The last thing he needed right now was for him to approach Otabek--

Except, that’s exactly what he was doing.

Yuri growled and rushed to stand beside the Kazakh man, who looked surprised, “Yuri, what’s wr--”

“Ah, Otabek Altin. I heard you were training here in St. Petersburg for the summer,” the reporter spoke with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “tell me, what brings you here? What is your relationship with our Yuri Plisetsky?”

The russian skater could feel the man trying to conpell Otabek into an answer, and it disgusted him. It was clear he was about to let loose and bark at the man, but to his surprise, his friend merely put a hand on his shoulder.

“We are friends. I decided to train here under Viktor’s guidance. If you’ll excuse me, I am not here for reporters,” the Kazakh man said quite calmly.

Yuri blinked at him. The reporter seemed surprised, but pressed on, “I’d like you to answer more questions.”

“I’d like to eat. Excuse me,” seemingly completely unaffected by the alpha’s compulsions, the secret omega merely took his plate and proceeded to guide a rather dazed Yuri away.

When they were in private, well away from the press and sponsors, Yuri rounded on him, “how did you _do_ that?!”

“Do what?” Otabek replied, nonplussed, as though he hadn’t just completely deflected a fairly strong alpha’s advances without so much as a blink.

“Deflect him, ignore him! He was pushing on you and---”

“Oh that,” the older skater shrugged, “I merely pulled back.”

“Pulled?” Yuri blinked. He had not heard of that before.

Otabek nodded, “Alpha’s can pull, compel, which you know,” the blonde nodded as well - yes, he knew that. He had even been allowed to test it during his Alpha training classes, something he had been forced to attend after he presented, “but Omega’s have the power to _pull.”_

“It’s similar to charisma, or charm, you could say. I simply wasn’t affected by that reporter because my own power to pull was far higher than his power to push me. That’s all.”

Yuri sat down. He had never heard of that kind of power from an Omega before - it wasn’t taught to him in his classes! Inwardly, he cussed out the system - were they still so bent on seeing omegas as subservient that they didn’t bother to teach them important information on how to defend themselves.

“How did you find out about it?” Yuri asked, both angry and fascinated by his friend’s strength, something he had always admired, but even moreso now.

“My mother is registered as an Omega-Dominant in Kazakhstan,” Otabek ate a meatball from his plate, “it’s common there. I’m also registered as an Omega-Dominant, but thankfully, that information is classed as highly confidential.”

It was a relief to him. He was a very private person by nature, and his secondary gender was no one’s business but his own and whoever he wanted to tell.

“I learned what I needed to know from her, and the Registration people,” he shrugged, and continued to eat.

“Omega-Dominant…” Yuri had never even _heard_ of such a thing in Russia! He was no fool on other countries, of course. He had learned bits and pieces here and there through his travels to various competitions, but things about secondary genders had mostly bypassed his attention.

He was an Alpha and that’s all he had really cared about. He had not really had much interest in the other genders, and had little to no interest in romance at all.

Of course… not until Otabek had come onto the scene. But his feelings towards his best friend were complex at best. He had felt genuine attraction towards him before AND after he had been told that the Kazakh man was an Omega, so he knew it wasn’t a simple matter of their biologies being compatible.

He _liked_ Otabek regardless of whether he was an alpha, a beta, or an omega.

It was just a nice coincidence that they had compatible secondary genders, if anything. A cherry on top of the cake of good feelings, and friendship.

Was he really willing to go further with that? He had only just turned 18 - he was young yet.

That, and it seemed as though Otabek, who was turning 20 this year, had similar feelings. The older man had not made any advances at all, and seemed to be pretty content with the status quo.

At least… he seemed to be.


	3. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can do a dance on that thing?” Fuck you Katsudon. Fuck you for teaching Otabek a dance type that was both wonderful exercise but also seductive as fuck.

Shortly before Otabek was due to return home, a week before, when the nationals were about to take place, was when things changed.

Both Yuri and Otabek had been given short programs from Viktor himself, making use of their unique skills on the ice. For Yuri, his immense flexibility, which had mostly lasted the test of puberty, and for Otabek, his strength. The themes for them both were different, too. For Yuri, it was ‘Satisfy’ - be it himself, the ice, or anything in his life.

For Otabek, it was ‘Beyond Limits.’ Yuri thought it was perfect, for his friend was really pushing himself this season.

During his time in Russia, Yuri had convinced the Kazakh man to join him in ballet classes. It had taken some convincing, but Lilia had accommodated him - albeit less strict on him given the Omega’s feelings towards the subject. Yuri was almost jealous of the more gentle treatment, but he could also chalk it down to Lilia doing this for Yuri and no one else.

Maybe as a silent testament to the prima ballerina's delight that her protege had broken two world records now.

Either way, while Otabek didn’t have a great range of flexibility, he still seemed to enjoy the classes… eventually. If anything, he enjoyed Katsuki Yuuri’s dance classes far more than the ballet.

Yuri had to admit - Katsudon had some incredible mixed skills when it came to the art of dance. Sometimes, he wondered where he had picked it up. The ballet was obvious, but pole dancing? Break dancing? Classical?! Just where had he done it?

The Russian had opted out of his classes for the most part, as he tended to focus more on ballet for his performances. Otabek, on the other hand… had decided to surprise his friend with something he had been learning for the fun of it from Yuuri.

Something he was sure that the Russian alpha would either murder him for, or love it. As it turned out, his high strength had pretty impressive use in this department, even though it didn’t do a lot in terms of his ice skating.

But having fun was important too...

 

* * *

 

The next day, once practise was over, Otabek asked Yuri to follow him to Yuuri’s studio, where he practised his many disciplines. As it turned out, the powerful alpha was just finishing up with a young class of ballerina’s, who were being collected by their parents.   
  


Katsuki exited the room, a towel around his neck as he mopped up the sweat on his brow. He peered up as the younger duo walked up to him, and he smiled, “Yurio! Otabek! Good to see you. How was practise?”

“Fine,” despite the years passing, and having some respect for the Japanese man, the blonde Russian still harboured some malcontent towards Yuuri, if minimal. It was simply how he was. But after everything they had been through together, Yuri saw the other Yuuri as some kind of weird sibling. If that was even a word for it.

Not that he would  _ ever  _ admit it out loud.

“Finished for the day?” He enquired.

“Mhm! The studio is all yours if you want to warm down,” he smiled, “make sure to lock up when you’re done.”

He patted Otabek on the shoulder as he walked past, a slightly knowing look in his eye as he did. Yuri missed it, but the Kazakh man could only close his eyes, a smirk on his face. Yuuri knew what he was up to.

The Russian’s eyes followed after the older alpha’s back, then back to Otabek, “did I miss something??”

“Nothing,” the brunette replies with the smirk still on his face, which elicits a playful smack on the shoulder from Yuri, “you’re hiding something.”

“Of course, I have many, many secrets.”

“Fuck you, Altin,”

“Uh huh~”

They walked into the studio, and Otabek made a beeline for the pole dancing pole, one of two, to the side of the room, without preamble.

Yuri stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, “what are you doing?”

The Kazakh man tightened the gloves on his hand that improved his grip, and did a lazy spin around the pole, “Kazuki said that a great way to improve both flexibility, strength and endurance was pole dancing, so I’ve been learning it for the last month during his classes,” he stopped spinning and slid down into a Quad stretch. The omega looked over at Yuri, “it’s been helpful with my FS routine, as well.”

“I-I see,” Yuri hated the stutter in his voice, but he couldn’t help it. He was rooted to the spot as Otabek mounted the pole, and with the grace of the ice dancer he was, he flipped himself upside down with just arm and core strength, wound his legs around the pole, and grabbed his right leg with his left arm. A  [ Louise ](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/148/louise/) .

“It’s fun,” the Kazakh man smirked at Yuri, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “you should try it,” he dismounted.

“No thanks,” nope, nope, nope. Bad memories of his 14-year-old self watching a drunk Katsudon and Chris doing things in their underwear that  _ no  _ 14-year-old boy should be exposed to, thank you very much. In his mind, he’d be forever traumatised by that blasted banquet and everything that happened,  _ including  _ meeting that stupid Japanese skater, too!

“Too bad,” the other man shrugged and proceeded to mount the pole again, this time using his arm strength alone, he raised his legs up before slowly bringing them down, half folded, to pose in the air. Yuri gaped - he knew Otabek was strong, but  _ this?  _ A flawless  [ Twisted Monkey ](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/235/twisted-monkey/) .

The Omega jumped down again and huffed a ‘phew’ before shaking his arms out, “want to see me dance?”

There was a certain darkness in his tone of voice, and his eyes still had that glint of playfulness from earlier.

Yuri gulped.

“You can do a  _ dance  _ on that thing?” Fuck you Katsudon. Fuck you for teaching  _ Otabek _ a dance type that was both wonderful exercise but also  _ seductive as fuck. _

“Yeah. Katsuki taught me pretty much everything he knows in the last month,” Otabek shrugged, “he knows a lot of moves, including pair ones.”

Yuri knew that, of course, from the cursed Banquet. 

“Heh, alright. Show me what you’ve got,” curse his bravado.

The brunette wandered over to the CD player and turned it on. Instantly, the strumming of an electric guitar filled the room as  [ ‘Something in your mouth’ by Nickelback  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt-UtzP1u1g) came on. Of course. Of  _ course  _ Katsuki had the Dark Horse album. It practically  _ screamed  _ sex appeal, and it was disgustingly fitting for pole dancing. 

And Otabek. After all, wasn’t he known as the Dark Horse of the Grand Prix series?!

His eyes zeroed in on the man as he started to do another lazy spin around the pole, as if contemplating it, but after the lyrics started to come over the speakers, his eyes changed to that concentration he had seen on the ice so many times. 

He span and used his strong arms to easily hoist him upside down - it looked so easy to him, although Yuri knew it was anything but. He did a spin around the pole before coming into the Flag position, only to move through a Front Altitude to a flying hip lock. 

Katsudon had been right. Otabek was a goddamned  _ natural  _ at this. He knew that he hadn’t mastered every move, for he could tell it was hard on the man, and not as fluid as his skating, for instance, an art he had perfected for years.

But what he DID show… there was talent there, for certain.

_ ‘(you naughty thing)  
_ _ You're ripping up the dance floor honey’ _

A La Roue next, that moved into a simple spin as Otabek dismounted briefly, but he was right back on that blasted, shiny silver pole to do an Altitude change, that moved into a Step through. It shifted as the man did a spin to even out his ‘routine’, following through with a Shoulder Mount to Flying Half Flag.

Yuri was utterly entranced. The song did nothing to hide the growing arousal stirring in his body as he watched Otabek fly around that silver pole like he was born to. Hell, if he ever decided to retire from ice skating, the Russian knew that he’d make a bloody fortune doing what he was doing right now, if he continued the craft. 

__ ‘(you're such a mover)  
_ I love the way you dance with anybody  
_ __ (the way you swing)’

But it seemed as though the man was growing tired, and as the song finished with a blast of the guitar and drums, Otabek slid down and landed gracefully on his feet, panting and sweaty. As it always was when they had worked out all day, their scents were much stronger, even on suppressants. Cloves and mint filled the room as Otabek picked up his discarded towel to wipe away the sweat from his face, and take a drink of water.

“So, what did you think?” he offered to Yuri, who was trying desperately to hide the arousal in his own scent and likely failing dismally. 

“I think I’m going to kill Katsudon,” he offered, “because you’re not allowed to be that good on a pole of all things.”

Otabek snorted and covered his mouth to hide his laugh. It did well to relieve the tension in the room that Yuri hadn’t realised was there, but he took the hidden compliment as it was.

They left soon after the Kazakh skater put his shoes back on and grabbed his bag, locking the studio as requested, but Yuri knew his dreams would be invaded that night by what he had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all of your lovely comments, and the Kudos! Again, I'd love to know if you, my readers, have any requests on what you'd like to see in this story, since I'm kinda loose as far as plot goes, ahaha.
> 
> Also, yes, Yuuri is an alpha ;) Viktor will be revealed later.
> 
> Furthermore, all of the poll dancing moves can be found here: http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/ Hope you liked Otabek's new skill ;)


	4. Grand Prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Short program had been close - very close. (EDIT: changed the winning results for better accuracy)

Months passed, and Otabek returned to Almaty to train for both the Grand Prix… and the Winter Olympics that was coming. It was their year, he had said to Yuri - what with the two superpowers known as Yuuri and Viktor out of the show, he couldn’t wait to win gold for his country.

Yuri had responded with a smirk and something of the same remark of his own. It made him grin. 

Of all the things Otabek loved, it was their friendly rivalry. He had not really found a kinship with JJ during his training in Canada in the same way he had found it with Yuri - JJ was too much of an extrovert for his taste - and too wrapped up in his own delusions of grandeur. That wasn’t to say that the omega  _ disliked _ JJ, per say, just that they probably wouldn’t ever be  _ friends. _

They didn’t see each other until the Grand Prix. Both of them had scored two golds each at their respective events - Otabek at the Trophée de France and NHK Trophy - and Yuri at the Rostelecom Cup and Cup of China. When they saw each other again, they were delighted, and spent much of the day before catching up together, like always, and toured the grand city of Nagoya, where it was being held for this year.

The pair ended up sharing a room, much to their coaches charaign the following morning. It wasn’t their fault, they claimed - they had simply been having far too much fun together catching up and watching shows on their phones that they just… fell asleep together.

But then, competition began, and the competition mode was on. Both of them got ready for their short programs, and it was clear just how hard the two of them had been working.

After all, it wasn’t just the Grand Prix they had to focus on… for straight after it, was the Winter Olympics. And it was clear that not only both of them, but  _ all  _ of the competitors saw this event as nothing more than a stepping stone to something far grander. 

After all, most people, during their careers, only ever attended two Olympic games, if they were lucky. Most only ever made it to one.

Both of them wanted it more than ever.

The Short program had been close - very close. JJ didn’t bomb out this time, and his score very narrowly overtook both Otabek and Yuri, leaving them in second and third place respectively. Yuri in particular was incredibly pissed off about the fact, and he had left the Kiss and Cry, and arena, to cool off in his room by himself without so much as a glance back at anyone else, including his coaches.

Otabek didn’t try and contact him. It was best to give him space in these times.

The next day came the Free Skate, and it seemed as though the evening had chilled Yuri’s temperament. They all skated their hearts out… and it was then that something completely unprecedented happened.   
  


  1. Otabek Altin - 322.24 - Kazakhstan
  2. Yuri Plisetsky - 321.21 - Russia
  3. Phichit Chulanont - 316.96 - Thailand



Yuri and Otabek both stared at the board as though they couldn’t believe their eyes, and then at each other. Otabek had never won the Grand Prix before, and although Yuri felt the sting of defeat… they had ALSO knocked JJ off the board entirely! The Russian couldn’t be more thankful to the Thai man than right now.

The two of them laughed and hugged at the Kiss and Cry - for mostly everyone knew that they were friends by now. Together, they stood on the podium, proud of their medals, and proud of their friendship. 

The pair had made history of their own, for from now on, they agreed to always medal at this event, regardless of the order.

 

* * *

 

The banquet that followed was boring and annoying, so Yuri and Otabek both left as soon as it was polite to do so, in their opinion, anyway. Once again, the balcony was made their home, and it was there they sipped on champagne, even if Yuri legally couldn’t drink in Japan. The Russian did not care, and neither, it seemed, did anyone else.

“I can’t believe you fucking won, _ ”  _ Yuri said for what must’ve been at least the 5th time that day, but with affection each time. Otabek could only chuckle.

“The Gods heard our cry of wanting to make history,” he looked over at the alpha with a soft smile he seemed to reserve only for those closest to him, “how about we make further history at the Olympics?

“They texted me, you know,” Yuri snorted, “with congratulations. They were happy for us both for being ‘mature’ about it. Idiots.’

“I’m the first Kazakhstan winner ever recorded in the Grand Prix.”

“I know, right?!”

If it was anyone else, like JJ for example, Otabek knew that Yuri would’ve been far from pleased. Throughout the evening, interviewers had been asking how they both felt about the placement to one another, and they had looked at each other, grinned, and paid it off as a respect to their ever improving friendship that it didn’t bother them. More importantly, they had BOTH kicked JJ’s arrogant ass, and that pleased Yuri, especially,  _ greatly.  _

“So, Olympics next?” Yuri offered with a grin.

“We’re both contenders this year,” Otabek offered; an obvious statement, “I look forward to it.”

“Same…”

There was something hanging in the air, something that needed to be said. Yuri sensed it was from Otabek’s side, so he peered at the other man, who seemed to be contemplating something deeply. The alpha tilted his head to the side, questioning the omega in his body language.

“There  _ is  _ one thing I need to prepare for, before the Olympics and before Nationals. To get it out of the way,” he offered carefully.

“What’s that?”

“My heat.”

Yuri nearly choked on his champagne, “y-your--”

“I usually time it so that it’s during the off season, but the Olympics has thrown that off,” he chuckled, “it takes a while to prepare for it, and then flush the suppressants out of my system.” 

But it was when he turned to Yuri with a serious expression, and a flush to his cheeks, that Yuri wondered why the Kazakh man was telling him this. Was it just so Yuri didn’t freak out again like last time?

That couldn’t be it… could it.

“I was wondering something,” the omega spoke softly, and glanced away, “usually I take care of this by myself… but this time…”

It was obvious they liked each other, but they had their skating to focus on. That, and their friendship, while strong, seemed to be at the point where they were okay with. Both of them knew that, and yet, there was  _ something  _ lingering in the air, an elephant in the room, that both of them wanted more anyway.

Otabek was the one to take the dive.

“Yuri, would you be interested… in sharing my heat with me?”

The alpha nearly dropped his champagne glass. 

For the second time when talking about his secondary gender, Otabek had to slap his hand over Yuri’s mouth in order to stop his scream attracting literally everyone in the banquet hall.

When he was sure the younger male had calmed down (though his face was furiously red), Yuri spluttered, “you-- you’re asking me---!!”

“I trust you.”

That made the Russian gape. Here Otabek was, asking him to essentially have continuous sex with him for an entire week, because he  _ trusted  _ him. Because they were best friends. 

Otabek trusted Yuri enough to take care of him at his  _ most vulnerable.  _

“I---” the alpha had to take a minute to breathe. He himself had not had any interest in sex or sharing a heat with  _ anyone.  _ It would be new for him too and he knew Otabek knew that. There would be a lot to talk about, a lot to arrange and a lot to discuss.

But he knew that, at the end of the day, he knew their hormones would take care of the rest.

After what felt like an eternity, Yuri nodded his head.

  
“Yes. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on a solid 5 chapters for this fic, since I now know what to do with it, ehehe. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later, nothing had changed, and yet everything had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the results of the Grand Prix final in the last chapter, which I recommend going back to check out before reading this chap. This is the end of the fic, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I MIGHT do a nsfw companion piece to detail Otabek's heat, but I'm not sure yet. I hope this inspires more writers to write Otabek as an Omega, cause tbh I'm actually starting to prefer it, hehe! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. :)

Three weeks later landed Yuri in Otabek’s bed, watching the man sleep beside him calmly. They had done a lot of preparations in order to get Yuri and himself together, including taking the week off from skating training. Otabek was used to it, but the Russian was not.

Not only that, but he had had to arrive in Almaty a week early in order to help prepare for the omega’s heat, during which time they had ordered some air filters to put around Otabek’s room and apartment, as well as making it so the two of them would be left alone for the week. Not to mention getting some food, drinks, and in Otabek’s case, birth control. Neither of them had had sex before, so neither of them were in particular danger of transferring diseases to one another. Regardless, they were both tested and came up clean.

But as the days counted down, Yuri was getting more and more nervous. He knew his best friend trusted him. He knew that Yuri was inexperienced. He knew that Otabek did not care and just wanted to be  _ with him  _ for this. But it was still trialing, since his alpha hindbrain was screaming at him to provide for the omega before him.

The day Otabek’s heat was due to start had Yuri awake an hour before him, and he could smell the increasing hormones in the older man’s body practically radiating from his form as he slept. Part of him wanted to just wait for him to wake up, but the other part…

He reached out and shook the Kazakh’s man’s shoulder gently, which caused a sharp inhale from him and his brown eyes to open, “Yuri…?”

“Otabek…” his eyes must’ve given away how he was feeling, because Otabek blinked away the cobwebs of sleep, his focus increasing, “I--...”

“Are you alright?” he offered softly. His heat hadn’t fully set in yet, so the omega was completely cognient for the time being.

The Russian looked down. He felt like he was letting him down… both himself and the alpha inside him that was  _ screaming  _ at him to fuck the omega lying beside him silly. It seemed, though, that Otabek caught on, and he reached over to brush away a few blonde locks away from his friend’s face.

“It’s okay, Yuri,” he smiled a little, “you don’t have to stay. There’s no pressure in this. If you don’t want to do this anymore, I promise it’s okay. I’m used to doing this on my own.”

“It’s not that, it’s…” he took in a deep breath and wished he hadn’t, because he took in a TON of the pheromones Otabek was letting off, “I’m nervous…”

“Me too.”

That surprised the blonde, “what-- really?”

The brunette nodded a little, looking sheepish, “this is my first shared heat, after all… and you’re also my first lover, Yuri…”

“Yeah…” he sighed softly. Yuri hadn’t forgotten about it, but it was nice to hear. Otabek had been so calm planning this, getting everything he needed, that he had almost forgotten that his friend was probably inwardly very nervous about doing this with him.

“Mng…” speaking of, he blinked as the other skater cringed, trying not to move, but he caught the very strong whiff of Otabek’s heat scent, even from under the duvet they were covered with to keep warm from the winter chill. He obviously was starting to go into a full blown heat, now, and he spoke, “y-you should go now, if you want to, I---”

Yuri moved forward and wrapped an arm around the trembling omega’s back. He had never seen Otabek like this, no one had. Maybe it was just his body reacting to the scent, but he knew he couldn’t leave now. That, and he really didn’t want to.

“I’m not going,” he offered bravely, his forehead pressed against the omega’s ---  _ his  _ omega’s --- their eyes meeting, “I’m going to  _ fuck you silly. _ ”

Otabek couldn’t stop the blush as his best friend devoured his mouth.

 

* * *

 

One week later, nothing had changed, and yet everything had too. For one, the two skaters were closer - it was hard not to be after spending an entire week doing obscene acts to one another. More importantly, once the initial insanity had died down a bit, they were able to try a few different things, some of which had gone badly and caused them both to laugh so hard it was as though they were drunk.

In a way, Yuri felt like he had had a very sexy sleepover rather than anything else. And more importantly… it had actually been  _ fun.  _

The two of them went to the Olympics with their heads held high and competitive spirits in check. The pair of them went into their programs with great ferocity, along with everyone else. But for them… their eyes were only for one another.

They promised to medal. They promised to kick JJ’s ass. They killed it in the heats by a wide margin, but the finals… they had scored so close in the Grand Prix final, that both of them were kind of interested in how they were score this time. Who would win gold? Who would win silver?

But as it turned out….

“I can’t believe this.” Yuri scoffed as he held his gold medal and his bouquet in his arms, as the Russian national anthem finished.

“Neither can I,” Otabek chuckled as the Kazakhstan national anthem began to play straight after, as he too stood next to Yuri on the podium.

They had tied. At the Olympics.

 

* * *

 

When the singles event was over, all that was left was to cheer on their fellow competitors and enjoy the festivities of the amazing event, but honestly? The day after the finals, after they had faced the press and faced their families, that they found some time to themselves to simply… chill. They were resting in Yuri’s room in the Olympic Village, with Yuri playing on his 3DS and Otabek browsing on his phone.

“I wanted to kiss you on the podium, right in front of everyone.”

The comment came out of nowhere. Otabek almost dropped his phone.

“I wanted to show the world that you were mine, just like you were months ago.”

The omega looked around at him. Yuri was giving him a serious look, his green eyes darker than usual, the same way he had looked at him during his heat.

Otabek couldn’t help but laugh. It was just like Yuri to ask him out this way.

“Do you want me to be yours, Yuri?” he offered, amusement and love in his eyes.

“Have I not made that obvious?” Yuri leaned in close, their lips nearly touching.

“Not in the slightest,” Otabek grinned. Yuri huffed and punched his shoulder, leaning back.

“However,” he took Yuri’s chin in his hand, this time it was his turn to lean in close, “I wouldn’t mind being yours… if you will also be mine.”

The Russian could only smile, the alpha in him, and the man in him, sated, “deal.” 

  
_ ~Fin.~ _


End file.
